


Coming Clean

by WordsMeanThings



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Powers, Love, Magic, Medical Conditions, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Surprise Ending, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsMeanThings/pseuds/WordsMeanThings
Summary: When Raven is having trouble with her powers, what medical mishap could change the future of the team?
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small idea I strung together while sick.

There was something wrong. 

Raven’s powers were getting harder to call upon and she was trying to hide it from the team. Everything was a struggle now. Even teleporting seemed to drain her at this point. She went through many tomes to find out what was happening to her but nothing was coming up.

She had been dealing with this for about three months now. At first she would feel a bit more tired after battles than usual, then she got the shortage of powers a few weeks ago.

She was struggling to keep up at this point and was starting to panic. She would hate to be kicked out of the Titans now. She survived not ending the world ten years ago and wouldn’t know what to do without her family now.

With them just being the Titans now, no longer teens, they had all grown closer but her powers slowly vanishing was turning her back into a recluse. More often than not she had been holed up   
in her room reading, chanting, and making sure there weren’t any spells on her.

She had to use her soul self last week in battle against Plasmus and slept until the next afternoon to recover.

After a day of hiding out reading, she ventured into the kitchen around midnight for tea and a snack.

She found a muffin and a bowl of fruit wrapped up with a note with her name on it.

‘You need to eat.’ was all it said and she smiled softly. She knew it had come from Changeling and her heart warmed.

After making a cup of tea she sat at the table to eat with only the lights from the city shining into the room. The silence was peaceful but if she knew Changeling, and she knew him very well, the silence would be coming to an end soon.

As soon as the thought cleared her mind the door to the common room slid open. After a few moments she felt his hands on her shoulders, massaging and kneading.

“What’s going on Rae?” he asked quietly.

Her body started to turn to mush under his steady hands and he slowly moved down her back.

“Oh Gar..” She moaned as he soothed her tense body.

He grinned and leaned in closer to her. “You’ve been hiding lately, why?”

He knew that once his hands were on her and she was relaxed, she’d tell him anything.

“I’ve been reading...mmm! About my powers. I’m struggling again.” she said softly.

“Anything I can do to help?” he said huskily next to her ear.

She shivered as her face heated. He ghosted his long fingers over the sides of her breasts then down to her hips, thumbs applying pressure at the very bottom of her spine.

Her head lolled back exposing her neck to him and she hummed in appreciation at his skills.

“Rae?” he chuckled.

“Hmm?” she hummed in a daze.

“What can I do to help?”

Her mind pictured them in the bed with her legs wrapped around him while he thrust away with no care to her nails digging into his skin. 

Her eyes rolled back and she bit her lip.

Changeling leaned forward and kissed her on the side of her neck. “Get some rest Rae.” 

Losing his warmth, her eyes shot open and she turned around but he was already gone.

Finally drowsy enough, she cleared her empty dishes from the table and took his advice.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The day had been pleasant as the Titans ran individual errands around the city. They got an alarm that Cinderblock was raging downtown. At this point there wasn’t a need for all the Titans to show up but they were all close and it would cut down on time.

Starfire and Changeling were already in action when she arrived. Winded and weary, she looked for an easy opening.

After composing herself, she was trying to gather her powers but nothing was happening. She dug deep, lifting a bulldozer and knocking Cinderblock out for the fight.

She staggered, breathing hard. Changeling swooped in as a hawk and morphed back just in time to catch her as she passed out.

“Hey Cy!” Changeling called.

He rushed over to see what was going on with his little sister and did a quick scan of her. His mouth set in a grim line.

“We need to get her back so I can run a blood test.” he said seriously.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Raven sat up slowly, she felt dizzy and out of place. She looked around in the med bay to see the rest of the group in the room.

It was an overwhelming feeling of relief in the room.

“Mind telling us what happened?” Nightwing spoke up.

“I… I think my powers are gone.” she whispered.

“Friend Raven, did you not trust us enough with your worries?” Starfire asked gently.

Grief and fear overcame her. “I… I thought… “ her fingers clenched the sheets as a sob broke past her lips.

Changeling moved to sit next to her on the bed and gathered her in his arms.

“Could you guys give us a minute?” he asked the team.

They slowly filed out of the room but Cyborg stopped at the door. “I’ll be right outside, I need to talk to Raven when you’re done.”

Raven leaned into Changeling once the room was empty. She felt so small against his large and solid body.

“Did Cy say what’s wrong with me?” she asked looking up at him, quietly admiring his jawline.

“No, he’s only going to talk to you about it.” he answered, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

They sat in silence for a while until she asked him to bring her a cup of tea.

As he exited, Cyborg entered. He sat in a chair near her bed and looked at her sheepishly.

“Rae, I know since the team took that trip to Vegas last year you’ve been dating some different guys over the past couple of months and really branching out but uh… well…” he stammered.

“Just say it.”

“You’re pregnant…. Whatever you want to do about it, I’ll be here for you.” the silence stretched between them.

“I’m keeping it.” she said quietly with her hands going to her stomach.

Cyborg smiled. “Well in that case I’ll leave you to tell the team. But could you be easy with BB, he didn’t take you going out and dating well. Between us, he spent the whole time you were gone locked up in his room.” he shook his head sadly. “He’s always had it bad for you. But do you have any questions?”

“How…. how far along…?” 

“17 weeks. You should start taking some vitamins and getting more rest.”

“Don’t really have a choice now.” she sighed.

She was a little uneasy about the whole situation. Not for the reasons most people would think, she was fine with the news because it was logical and made sense. She had successful unprotected sex, many times, and it resulted in pregnancy. She never felt more human in her life. The part that caused her some upset was that now her secrets would be revealed. She just didn’t want the team to look at her differently. She also thought they might get mad at her.

She didn’t realize she was crying again until Cyborg placed some Kleenex in her hand.

“Come on Rae, you know I’ll always have your back. We’re family.” He said softly.

“You’re too nice to me. When you find out the truth you’ll all hate me.” she cried harder.

Cyborg was kind of at a loss here. Raven was openly weeping, pregnancy hormones already, and he had never dealt with her like this.

“Doesn’t matter what the truth is. You’re my little sis, I could never hate you.”

Changeling then returned with Raven’s tea.

“I’ll be in the common room if you need me.” Cyborg said, patting her head and heading out.

Changeling set her mug down on the stand next to the bed before sitting next to her and pulling her into his lap. She used the Kleenex to wipe her face and wrapped her arms around him.

“I have to tell you something.” She murmured into his chest after getting herself together.

“Oh yeah?” he queried. 

She pulled back to look him in the eye. “Gar… I’m pregnant.”

“... So you’re not dying…?” he said slowly. She felt his body relax.

“No, but-”

“I’m so glad you’re ok Rae!”

“You don’t care about the baby?” she asked quietly.

“Of course I do, but we can take care of a baby, I can’t lose you Rae.” he gently stroked her cheek.

Raven’s heart swelled and she quickly pulled him in for a kiss. She giggled at the grin on his face.

“I’m sorry, my emotions are all over the place. All the extra hormones are able to pour out since my powers are basically gone. Which reminds me… the rest of the team is probably waiting for an answer. It’s time to air these secrets out.”

She ducked back into Changeling.

“You don’t have to do it alone.” he kissed the top of her head.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Raven stood in front of her friends with Changeling by her side. She took a deep breath and went over the mini speech she prepared in her head.

“So I know you all were worried about me and I really appreciate it. Based on the information that Cyborg told me I expect for my powers to be down for about five more months if I’m lucky. I can still have spurts of using them, but actually using them exerts more energy than what I have at the moment and after knowing what I know I can’t take that chance anymore.”

“What’s the risk?” Nightwing asked first.

“Well… I’m pregnant so…”

The room quieted. It seemed that everyone was unintentionally waiting on Nightwing for a reaction.

“Congratulations…?” he said unsure.

“Thank you.” Raven sighed, very relieved.

“Friend Raven, forgive me if I intrude, but will we meet the father of your bumgorf?”

“You already have.” Raven smiled as she threaded her fingers through Changelings.

“Are you saying-” Cyborg started.

“Oh joyous occasion! This means I have won!” Starfire yelled, flying into the air.

“Wait a minute! Not yet! You said six months ago!” Cyborg yelled at her from the couch.

“Friend Cyborg, of course it was! Friend Raven is early on with bumgorf, it makes sense!”

“Hey, why don’t you just ask them? That way we know who won.” Nightwing suggested.

“You all… made a bet… about my personal life?” Raven asked slowly.

“It wasn’t like that Rae! We noticed that you and BB got closer a while ago so we made a wager on it to stop an argument.” Cyborg answered sheepishly. 

“And what were the bets?” Changeling finally chimed in.

“Star was six months ago, Cy was nine months ago, and uh, mine was a year ago.” Nightwing answered.

“Ha! You’re all wrong! You all lose! We’ve been married for a year!” Changeling gloated.

“MARRIED?!”


End file.
